megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inpursuit
Races Geist and Entity are seperate in the context of the games used, with Geist being the newer of the two. Please don't merge the pages. Great Mara 08:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) About Irei, Entity, and Geist Bleurfin responded with this: Hmm that's really confusing. I was close to suggesting that Irei and Entity be redirected to Geist. If the versions are different, then they should have an article each, or they could be a disambig? BLUER一番 12:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) And about colors for tables for Soul Hackers I was thinking, #5000AA, since it's kind of a purple/blue mix like the Soul Hackers cover they have on it's info page. About Harut and Maroth/Maruts page Harut and Maroth are seperate demons to Maruts. Maruts is a Hindu god, but Harut and Maroth (also known as Marut) are angels in Islamic lore. See here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harut_and_Marut. --Pinkgriffon 09:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) About Templates I've been trying to fix the templates built like the Nocturne/Persona 3/Persona 4 templates to no effect whatsoever. Ever since the major Wikia update the cells with no info in them won't stay hidden. Any ideas? I tried looking through the links you provided to Coco and couldn't really understand any of it. Great Mara 02:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : Um... which templates in question? -- Inpursuit 02:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, the stat templates, Template:SMTNstats, Template:P3stats, and Template:P4 stats. You can see somewhat what I mean in the stats section of the Legion page. Empty cells won't stay hidden. Great Mara 06:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Move page Isn't it just called rename instead of move? --Cococrash11 03:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Stat templates Ideally yes, the idea was to phase out the skills section in articles ever since the stats templates had skill slots added. It takes a lot of time however and trying to make sure the skill descriptions all match up between pages. I was trying to focus on Stange Journey right now but I dunno. 02:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request for modifying common.css I agree on the effect of dark text on bright bg being much more easier on the eyes than vice versa. Would you like to suggest to me a specific color code so we can test this out? IMO, the wiki should maintain a different feel than the FFWiki, i.e. a more sombre or darker theme than FFWiki's bright and hopeful colors. Thanks BLUER一番 12:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Takejizaiten If you can get a History together for the demon that isn't copy and pasted somewhere then go ahead. But just having the information without any information on the demon is really out of place. Message 01:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine. As long as the demon is included and it isn't a direct copy and paste from another website like wikipedia or mythology site it isn't a problem. Message 02:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Mediawiki While I would like to try that out, I have absolutely no idea how to work with MediaWiki. Also, it looks like there's quite a bit more in ours than FF Wiki's so I don't know whether changing anything would have adverse effects on the wiki. Message 21:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It shouldn't. -- Zahlzeit 21:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::And what would I be replacing on our wiki? All of the 'Infobox Template Style' with their 'Table Code' or would I just be adding the Table Code to the Css page? Message 21:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I didn't think you had to replace anything. Just add class codes and then make table templates that incorporate them, similar to the gallery templates we have on the P3/P4 pages now. -- Zahlzeit 22:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wikia.css only affects the local wiki style, it has not effect on other wiki. jfyi. And it only takes effect when you add "class=XXX" in the html/wiki element to call for the specific styling. -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I put the Table Code segment from FF Wiki into our MediaWiki, but to be honest I have no idea if it will work at all. Message 18:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : What on Earth is all that? @_@ Also, Otherarrow and myself are only Admins, Bluer is the only Bureaucrat and the only one that can give admin rights. Message 22:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Where did you put the code? Link me. -- Zahlzeit 23:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I put the Table Code into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css but I don't even know where to start dealing with things like the FF Wiki's Common.css and trying to mimic them on ours. Message 01:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : I see. But like I said before, I literally can't give anyone admin rights. The most I can promote anyone to would be a chat moderator and no one uses the chat feature here. Bluerfn is the only one that can bestow admin rights on this wiki. Message 02:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Character Infobox Alignment It was align right for a reason but now it looks much better. Good job. -- Zahlzeit 14:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well it doesn't really matter now because your change made the infobox not look as shitty as before. HOWEVER I'd love if the ":"s stayed because the text that precedes it aren't in boxes or anything, unless you would like to make it that way too. -- Zahlzeit 14:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah but we aren't Wikipedia, that is to say we have some autonomy in what we can do. Also unlike Wikipedia, the text in the infoboxes is kind of hard to distinguish like in here so the colons help. If we don't use it, which is a fine format too, then I'd love if we encased the preceding text into boxes like in the Catherine Wiki. :::::Actually in general we might want to restyle our infoboxes in a lot of ways using ideas from other wikis. Our current ones are kind of bad. -- Zahlzeit 15:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::A little better, but the left cell might as well be align left and be the same color as the series color while the font becomes a contrasting color, in this case being black. -- Zahlzeit 15:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC)